Total Drama Bachelorette
by ChrisneyFan
Summary: see what happens when Courtney is chosen as the bachelorette.
1. chapter 1

Courtney sat in her room preparing for her debutdebut " Why did I agree to this" she sighed as she heard a knock on the door " 5 minutes Court" the voice said

She sat there as she looked herself over in the mirror " okay Court you can do this" she applied one coat of lip gloss as she walked to the door and slowly made her way down downstairs. Why was she so nervous? she knew what the plan was but she still couldn't shake her nervousness.

" Welcome to the Bachelorette total drama Edition, I'm your host Chris McLean " he said happily " let's meet the lucky guys who will be battling out for a shot of love" his white teeth sparkled " first up is Brick"

" its an honor to be here" Brick said as he stood next to Chris

" next up is Scott"

" I don't remember agreeing to this" he snapped

Chris smirked " its in your contract "

" pfft let's get this over with " Scott said annoyed

" moving along the next contestant is Duncan "

" seriously this is lame.. this chick better be hot" the delinquent scouffed

" Trust me I know you'll like her " the host chuckled

Duncan rolls his eyes

" up next is Lightning "

" Sha- Lightning" the jock says as he checks himself out

" our next contestant is Noah"

" why am I here?" he hissed

" because its in your contract" Chris said crossly

" whatever " he retorted

" Next up is Mike or May who can keep up " the host chuckled

" its Mike, I defeated Mal " he said proudly

" don't care moving on next up is Topher"

" Great to be back Chris " he said with a smirk on his face

" And for the final two Alejandro and DJ"

" Hey everyone " DJ says happily as Alejandro walked over by the other contestants

" Now that your all here let's get started! You guys have complete access to all the amenities in the house but tonight's elimation ceremony will be a little different than the other's "

" How so sir?" Brick inquired

Chris glared at him " I was getting there, it will be different because two of you will be going home tonight " the host said sharply

" sha- when do we meet the girl? Lightning is ready to win her over " the jock said arrogantly

" She will be down momentarily " Chris said and no sooner after he finished his statement a beautiful curvy brunette in a very tight somewhat revealing red dress made her way outside to greet her suitors.

" And this seasons bachelorette Is" pauses for dramatic effect "Courtney" Chris's eyes fixate on the younger girl as she smiles at him and the guys

" Princess?" Duncan seemed taken back

" the one and only " Chris chimed in " I told you, you would like her " he chuckled

" not cool man" Duncan said

" Anyway onto your first challenge" Chris was interrupted

" We have a challenge already?" Noah scouffed

" yes and like I said two of you will be going home tonight... moving on tonights challenge will be seeing how well you can plan and prepare a romantic date and the winner of the challenge will be safe from elimination tonight" the host smirked

As Courtney looked at the guys and then back at Chris

" Lightning, Scott,Noah, Duncan, and Alejandro you guys will be planning the dinner and Mike,Brick, Topher, and DJ you guys will be planning a romantic dessert " Chris said trying not to chuckle " You each will get 30 minutes to impress Courtney with your skills, Now get to planning!" Chris said

"sha-score lightning has this in the bag" the arrogant jock said

" pfft have you even had a date?" Noah asked sarcastically

Duncan laughed " like you've ever had a date nerd"

" must be awkward for you considering you used to date her " Noah said as he glared at Duncan

" please I've got this I know what princess likes and doesn't like" the delinquent said cockily

" Ahmm" Scott cleared his throat " I also dated her "

Alejandro sat back as the guys argued and he thought to himself this would be easier than he had thought

" Sha-please she must have been tired of loser's and now she'll get the winner" he said as he kissed his biceps

Duncan busted out laughing " trust me princess would never go for a guy like you"

Mean while Topher, DJ, Mike, and Brick were all busy in the kitchen each trying to make a dessert they thought might impress Courtney

" Does anyone know what her favorite dessert is?" Topher asked

" No clue" mike spoke up " But she is really hard to please

" what do you mean?" Brick asked nervously

" when I was on all stars with her she was just very demanding" mike said matter of factly

" She's not that bad " DJ chimmed in

Back in Courtney's room

" Come in " the cit said. she had a good idea of who it was

" You look hot in that dress, I'm glad you went with the one I picked out" Chris smirked as he kissed her deeply

she wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back

" I knew you would like it"she teased him

" I'd like it more off of you" he smacked her ass

just then they heard a baby cry over the monitor

" can I get a rain check? someone is awake from her nap" she smiled at the older man

" Why don't I get Candice and you relax" he offered

" Really?" she said as she kissed him once more

" yeah she's my daughter too, why wouldn't I help out" he kissed her and went to go take care of their daughter

Courtney sat in her room thinking how messed up this was, here she was in a committed relationship and had a 4 month old daughter, but Chris had talked her into doing this stupid show. He had told her that it would give her more money and fame and after the finale they would finally take their relationship public, which is what Courtney had wanted for the past 2 years. she was once again interrupted by a loud knock on her door

"Who is it?" she asked

" Its me and Candy" he said softly

she got up and opened the door and smiled as she seen Chris holding there daughter

" was she hungry? " she gave her daughter a kiss on the top of her head

" Yeah and I changed her diaper" Chris said proudly

Courtney took Candice in her arms " Chris I really hate having to do this " she sighed

he rubbed her back " I know but this will be really good publicity for you and after the show ends we can go public " he tried to soothe her

" Chris I don't care about that, I want us to be a real family " she huffed

" Court don't be unreasonable I promise after the show everything will change and we will be a real family " he knew she was getting fed up with his excuses " But in the meantime we really need to go downstairs for your "dates" he tried not to get jealous

" alright" she seen him get a little jealous and decided to use it to her Advantage " is an intern coming in to watch Candice?"

" Yeah " he said simply as someone knocked

on the door and he opened it and the intern came in and took Candice back to her nursery as Chris and Courtney kissed their daughter

" ready ?" he looked at Courtney as she nodded her head

" Everyone gather around its time for your dates " the host said dryly " first up is Duncan and then DJ "

Duncan took Courtney's hand " looking good princess " he winked

" Thanks Duncan " she smiled

" I hope you like chicken Alfredo" he pulled out her chair for her

she was a bit surprised seeing as Duncan never treated her this way before " Thank you "

after he served them dinner and a glass of wine he asked her " Why are you doing this show?"

she stopped and looked at him " I guess I'm tried of being single " she paused " why did you agree to do this show?"

he sighed " Well after Gwen dumped I haven't had much luck in the love department so I figured Id give this a shot"

they both shared a smile as Chris's voice cut in " Dessert time" the host said

DJ came out and smiled at Duncan and Courtney " Sorry guys" DJ held out his hand

" Thanks for dinner Duncan " she smiled and took DJs hand as they took off into the kitchen which was lit only by candles

" This is beautiful" she remarked

" I hope you like the dessert I made for us" he said hopefully

he had pulled her chair out and pushed it back in for her as he served them a piece of chocolate cheesecake

she admired the dessert as she took a bite " oh my god this is delicious DJ" Courtney gushed

" really? thanks Courtney " he smiled happy she was pleased with his choice

" Come back in the living room " Chris said over the loud speaker " Its time for date number two"

Duncan and DJ had taken a seat while Courtney stood next to Chris

" up next is Lightning and then Topher"Chris said

" Sha-date time" lightning jumped up and carried Courtney out by the pool where he had a steak dinner waiting for them

" You didn't have to carry me " she said annoyed

" Ain't no thing for light o ning" he kissed her cheek as he sat her in the chair

" Thanks" she replied caught off guard by his actions

" you look sha-gorgous" the jock said honestly

she eyed the jock and couldn't deny he was attractive " you look good also " she blushed

Chris was busy watching the date and decided to end it after seeing Courtney blush at lightning's comment " Topher your up!" Chris snapped

" sha-what we didn't even eat yet" lighting huffed

" Don't care Topher go get Courtney!" the host said angrily

Courtney couldn't help but to smirk knowing that she had made Chris jealous

"ready for dessert?"Topher asked as he extended his hand to hers

" sure" Courtney smiled

Topher had brought Courtney to his room where he had attempted to make a chocolate cake

Courtney was getting weary of why she was being led into his room " um why are we in your room?" she raised her eyebrow

he smiled cockily at her " because everyone knows that dessert is code for sex" he winked

Courtney couldn't believe what he had just said " Hell no! we are not having sex !" she yelled at him as she walked out the door and back to the living room

" Back so soon?" The host asked

" He brought me to his room for sex!" she hissed

Chris felt himself getting angry " ok guys you will not be sleeping with Courtney" he siad sharply " Next date is Scott and then mike "

Scott stood up and smiled awkardlawkwardly at her as he took her hand in his and led her to the balconey " hope your hungry " the red headed said nervously

she gave him a small smile " I am" she sat down as he had served them dinner which consisted of chicken and a salad

" This is really good Scott" Courtney praised him

he's cheeks turned a slight

shade of red " Thank you " he couldn't help but to be smitten once again with his former flame

once again Chris had interrupted the date " Mike dessert time "

Courtney had dreaded this one, last she knew mike and zoey were together which made this all the more awkward

" Ready for dessert?" mike asked with a polite smile

" of course " she replied as she followed him into the dinning room

" I made tiramisu, I hope you like it " he smiled

" sounds great" Courtney smiled as she took a bite.. she tried not to spit it out " What's in this?"

" is it bad? I added everything it said too" he asked as he looked down

" it tastes like alcohol mixed with coffee"she sisd honestly

" I must have mixed up and put too much kahula in it, I'm sorry"mike said looking at her

" its okay " she smiled

" Noah your up and then its Brick" Chris said over the loud speaker

Noah had been nervous seeing as he wasn't exactly a ladies man and seeing as the girl was Courtney he was even more worried.

Noah smiled at Courtney " You look lovely tonight " he said honestly as he took her hand

she blushed slightly " Thank you Noah"

she had to admit she was impressed that he could actually speak without being sarcastically

after a few moments he lead her to the kitchen where he had candles lit, he pulled out her chair and poured them a glass of wine as he went to take out their dinner

" I hope you like roasted chicken, potatoes, and green beans " he spoke softly

" That sounds really good " she couldn't believe that he could be so charming

after some small talk Chris once again announced it was time for dessert

" this was nice " Courtney said before running into brick

" ma'am" brick said confidentiality

"Brick is it?" Courtney asked

"yes Ma'am" he smiled and kissed her hand " your dessert awaits" he took her out by the hot tub and had two bowls of homemade ice cream waiting for them

" You made this?" she questioned

" yes ma'am I hope you like vanilla"

she felt bad for him he obviously didn't know she was lactose intolerant and he did go through all the trouble of making it from scratch so she decided not to tell him " I love vanilla" she smiled

" the stars are beautiful but not quite as beautiful as you are " brick said

Courtney smiled " thank you Brick" she had to admit he was a very polite guy and she knew she could use him to make Chris jealous

just as they began to talk Chris interrupted " Alejandro your date begins now "

the handsome green eyed man got up and walked to Courtney

" señorita " he smirked as he he kissed her hand softly " Our dinner awaits "

Courtney had once fallen for his tricks and even though she did find him attractive she told herself she wouldn't get caught up in his lies again

" Red suits you nicely " he flirted

" Thank you " she said with a smile on her face. she already knew this since Chris always picked out red dresses, or nighties to wear

" I must say that you are even more beautiful than before" Alejandro said

Courtney blushed " Thank you Alejandro, you look pretty much the same " it was the truth

Chris was getting annoyed seeing Alejandro flirting with Courtney so he decided that their date was over

" Everyone gather around " the host said

" but we did not eat yet " Alejandro said as he eyed the host

" yeah well dates are over with and now its time for Courtney to decide on who stays and who goes " Chris said aggravated

he looked over to Courtney " Courtney and I will be back shortly, until then make yourselves at home" Chris said

Courtney and Chris went into her room as they began talking about who to keep and who to get rid of " Topher is gone, can you believe that perv actually thought I would have sex with him!" Courtney scouffed

" He's lucky I didn't see that" Chris replied with a hint of jealousy

she smirked him " and what would you have done?"

" I'd pay chef to kick his ass" he smirked as he pulled her onto his lap

" oh really? is someone jealous?" she giggled

Chris rolled his eyes " I'm not jealous , its just.. well your My girlfriend " he looked in her onyx eyes " I love you Court " he kissed her with passion

she ran her fingers through his hair as she slide her tongue in his mouth " I love you too Chris " she meant it too unfortunately she wasn't sure if he really felt the same

" who else do you want to send home? " he questioned " personally I'd say Duncan, lightning , Noah or Alejandro"

she laughed " Why? are you jealous that Alejandro and Lightning hit on me?" Courtney was amused by Chris's reaction

" yes that's exactly why they need to leave " he said sharply

" you know this was your idea" she reminded him " you begged me to do this, you don't get to act all jealous "

Chris interrupted her before she could say anything else " I know it was and I fucked up ok I never should have talked you into this show " he sighed heavily " Court should I be worried about any of these guys? " he was hoping the answer was no but he also knew he hadn't been the best boyfriend

she lightly cupped Chris's face " no you have nothing to worry about the only man I want is you" she kissed him quickly " now we still have one more to get rid of "

" ok well I need to get back downstairs before these dumbasses break anything see you in 5 minutes " he kissed her head before walking out the door

she went over the dates in her head and finally decided on the other guy she'd be sending home. A few minutes later she made her way outside to where all the guys and Chris were waiting. They all looked at her as she began to speak

" first I have to say that I had a great time with most of you " she glared at Topher who had a stupid smile plastered on his face " I also have to admit some of you really surprised me with your cooking skills " she smiled "

Chris cut in " So Courtney who is going home tonight and who win's tonight challenge?"

" I want you all to know this was a hard decision well this one wasn't hard, Topher your gone also you should really learn something about women"

" what did I do wrong?" Topher asked surprised he got eliminated

" really? you thought I was going to have sex with you" she hissed

" well look at me why wouldn't you want to have sex with me?" he pointed to himself

" moving on" Chris said as he glared at Topher

" after careful consideration I've decided that its also Mike's time to go " she said softly

" Is this because I meeesed up the dessert?" Mike questioned

" no but you have a girlfriend already so you should go be with her " Courtney stated

" What?" mike was surprised Courtney would do something nice for him

" you and Zoey are together right? "

he nodded his head yes.

" well you should be with her besides how would we date if I picked you?"

" good question " mike laughed nervously " Thanks Courtney "

" Now the question I'm dying to know, who won tonights challenge " Chris asked as he looked over to Courtney

she took a deep breathe " you all were great but one person really brought their A game "

the guys look around at each other

"Noah, Lightning, and Scott you three really impressed me and showed me how sweet you can be " she smiled

as Chris rolled his eyes

" with that being said Noah you win tonight's challenge" Courtney said

as Noah looked shocked

" I won?" Noah was really dumbfounded

" Yes, you were sweet and polite " Courtney was honest in her response

" Their you have it " Chris spoke up " Topher And Mike are outta here and Noah wins the challenge. Tune in next time to see who stays and who goes "


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning everyone was awaken when they heard a baby crying.

Duncan jumped out of his bed and mumbled a few curse words.

Lightning was confused " Sha- what? When did a baby come here?"

DJ ran out of his room searching for the baby

Courtney had tried everything to quite Candice down but it just wasn't working and of course Chris was no where to be found .

" I swear your dad is never around when I need him to be " she sighed as Candice's cries had gotten louder and soon all of the guys were up and trying to figure out where the crying was coming from.

" I think its upstairs" Scott said tiredly

" sounds like its coming from downstairs " Duncan spat

" Maybe this has something to do with the next challenge" Noah retorted " It wouldn't be unusual for Chris to torture us "

" Good point " DJ agreed

A few minutes later the guys saw Chris stroll out of his bedroom " That girl has got a set of lungs on her " he said in annoyed tone

" speaking of who's baby is that?" Alejandro asked

Chris smirked " Good question, give me 5 minutes and I'll answer your question along with give you your next challenge" and with that he went up the stairs leaving the guys confused .

Chris barged into Courtney's room " Someone sure sounds unhappy " he tried to joke .

Courtney glared at Chris " Where the hell have you been?" she seethed

" Hello I was working on today's challenge"

" Are you freaking kidding me!" she yelled louder " Candice has been up all night and you think doing a challenge is more important than checking in on us?" Courtney was furious

" Well I'm here now " He smirked

" How nice " she snorted

Chris took Candice from Courtney " So are you ready for today's challenge? he questioned

" What are you doing with Candice? you rarely help out" she folded her arms

" Candice is going to be the star of the show today " the host grinned

Courtney was Turing red now " Hell no! You are not using our daughter for some dumb challenge. How could you even think I would agree to that?" she hissed

Chris had known she would probably argue over using their daughter for a challenge but he was in too deep and didn't have time to change it " Oh come on Court she's going to be in the media all the time once we come out as an official couple " he had a perma smile plastered on his face

" I can't believe you, you use me and Candice only when its convenient for you! Everything has to be your way!" she screamed at the host

" Court babe please calm down we really need to get downstairs" he tried to reason with her

She looked away from Chris not wanting him to see the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes " Fine whatever"

Chris heard the hurt in her voice and rubbed her back gently hoping he could soothe her at least somewhat.

" I promise this is a one time thing, after today Candice won't be used for any challenges " Chris was hopefully that would be good enough for Courtney

She turned and gave Chris a half smile " You're right this will be a one time thing, but you and me are done!" Courtney slammed the door as she walked down the stairs. She couldn't believe she had just done that, after being with Chris for four years she knew how selfish and self centered he was but now he was trying to use their daughter as a ratings prop.

Chris looked at his daughter and then sighed " I'm sorry Candy I know I messed up but I'll find away to get your mom back" he placed a small kiss on his daughters forehead as he made his way downstairs, He scanned the room and seen Courtney was talking with some of the guys and decided to break it up " Gather around it's challenge time!" he said cheerfully

" Who's baby is that?" a rather confused Scott asked

" This baby is Courtney's " Chris smirked as he looked over at the brunette.

" Princess is.. is that true?" Duncan couldn't believe what Chris had said

" More importantly who's the father " Noah stated

Courtney took a deep breathe and the spoke in a soft tone " Yes this is my daughter" she confessed " Her father isn't important " she glared towards Chris

" Ma'am might I inquire what your relationship with the father is?" Brick asked nervously

" We're not speaking so no need to worry about her sperm donor " She huffed knowing that last comment would really hurt Chris

Chris tried his best to hide his hurt " You guys will be taking turns caring for Candice, you each get one hour taking care if her and after that You will be planning a family activity for you, Candice and Courtney and the winner of each challenge will get to spend some alone time with Courtney " he glanced over at Courtney " Oh and since Noah here won yesterday's challenge he get's to watch Candice first "

Noah sighed as he walked up to Chris and took Candice in his arms " She looks just like Courtney " he smiled softly

Courtney blushed " Thank you Noah"

Chris was getting jealous " Ok the rest of you get to planning a family activity, Courtney and I will be watching you care for Candice " Chris said sharply

Courtney kissed her daughters head and told her she loved her before walking to the camera room and Chris was not far behind

" Court how the fuck can you call me a sperm donor?" he was livid

she crossed her arms as she looked in his eyes " Well its true you don't help me out"

she was cut off by Chris before she could finish her sentence

" I have helped you many times Courtney!" he voice getting louder

" Oh my mistake you help out if I nag or yell at you enough " She stated

" You know I love Candice and you " he simply said " Why do you have to be so bitchy?"

she rolled her eyes " This is how you show love? by selling me and your daughter out for a TV show and ratings?" Courtney retorted

Chris scratched his head " I'm not selling you out, I'm making you more famous" he tried to remind her

" Yeah whatever "

He had tried to continue reasong with her when he made a bold move and grabbed Courtney and sat her on his lap " Now your going to sit here and listen to what I have to say" he shouted

Courtney's head was spinning she mad, sad and now a little turned on at how assertive Chris was being " Fine talk away " she replied dryly

" Look I know I screw up like a lot but I love Court and you make me less of an asshole " a smirk formed on his face

How could he seriously think this was an acceptable apology " Your apology needs some work " she scoufffed

Chris was getting more worried and he took out a box from his pants pocket and handed it to Courtney " I got you something "

She looked at the box and then at Chris " I... is this what I think it is?" lo her eyes widened

" Just open it and stop asking so many questions " Chris said

" Fine I'm opening it " Courtney the box and seen a beautiful platinum band with a simple diamond in the center " Chris this is beautiful " She gushed

" Glad you like it babe " He smirked

" I didn't think you we're ready for marriage but now this gives me plenty of time to make sure our wedding is perfect " She had a huge smile on her face as kept rambling on before Chris cut her off again

" Court slow down this isn't a engagement ring"

" What the hell kind of ring is it then?" she said crossly

" Its a promise ring" Chris smiled " Once this show is over with I promise I will marry you"

She looked at the ring and then back at Chris, unsure if he was serious or if he was just once again using her for his own gain.

" I'll hold you to that promise" her eyes met his " Chris if your lying I can promise you that you won't ever see me or Candice again"

Chris kissed her full lips gently as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear

" Court I'm dead serious, we'll be a real family" He knew how much being a real family meant to Courtney

Courtney had kissed him back with passion as her hands lightly tugged on his jet black hair. She hated Chris sometimes here she was supposed to be mad at him but all she wanted to do was rip his clothes off and ride him all night.

Before Courtney could speak they were interrupted by Candice crying.

" shhh.. um are you hungry?" Noah looked down at the unhappy baby " Perhaps a diaper change is in order?"

The bookworm hated to admitt that he was clueless when it came to kids.

Chris couldn't stop laughing as he seen Noah struggle with caring for Candice " This is hilarious" he managed to chuckle out.

" What is so funny? our daughter crying or Noah trying to figure out why she's upset?" A rather annoyed Courtney asked the host

" Come on Court he's supposed to be smart and he can't even quite Candice down, this is gold "

Courtney smacked Chris " you're an asshole sometimes and FYI it's been an hour " She snapped. Why did he have to be so immature?

" OW" he rubbed his arm " Lightning your up bro" he replied in a cheerful tone

Lightning wasted no time in running into the kitchen and scooping a cranky Candice from Noah's arms " Sha- baby"

Noah rolled his eyes " Good luck you'll definitely need it" the bookworm said dryly as he walked away and headed back to his bedroom

" Sha-Please Lightning is good luck" the arrogant jock said before looking down at the crying baby. " don't cry Lightning is here " he held the baby closely as he began to ramble on about all the sports he played and within ten minutes Candice was out like a light.

" Wow he's really good " Courtney praised Lightning

Chris was rather annoyed " He's not that good, I bet I could do better "

" Is someone getting jealous?" the brunette smirked

"yes... no... it's just you don't praise me when I get Candice calmed down " he pouted

Courtney laughed " Chris you're her dad I shouldn't have to praise you for actually taking care of our daughter"

" It's still nice to hear " he whined

Courtney just rolled her eyes as she watched Lightning care for Candice .

Chris grew more jealous and decided Lightning's time was " Scott your up!"

Courtney glared at Chris " It hasn't been an hour yet"

Scott walked in the living room and found Lightning talking to himself while the baby slept " Come to uncle Scott " the farm boy said

" Sha- What?" a confused lightning questioned

" Chris said it was my turn " Scott informed the jock before taking the baby out of his hands " Don't worry uncle Scott will take good care of you"

" sha-please"the jock now annoyed walked away

" I've got this in the bag, maybe now Courtney will see what she's been missing

out on " the ginger haired boy smirked

After a half and hour of listening to Scott talk about Courtney, Chris had grew even more jealous " Brick your up!" the host hissed

" But its only been half and hour" Courtney looked over at Chris

" Don't care I'm sick of farm boy talking about my soon to be fiancee" he snapped at her

" Awww someone is jealous " she giggled

" fine maybe I am" he shrugged his shoulders

" You know maybe if you didn't pick my ex boyfriends to come on a dating show you wouldn't be so jealous " a smug Courtney said

" I didn't pick them the producers did" the host sighed " I only picked Mike, and Brick"

" why would the producers pick Scott and Duncan?" she questioned Chris " and why would you pick Mike and Brick?" she was rather curious to see what his answer was.

Chris walked over to her as he placed his hand on her shoulder " I only chose Mike because I knew he had a girlfriend and Brick is nice but he isn't too bright especially when it comes to women"

he took a deep breathe " The producers really wanted a Courtney and Duncan reunion and apparently they thought that putting Scott on the show would make for drama"

" Did you plan on ever telling me this?" Courtney couldn't believe Chris would actually agree to this

" I tried to get Duncan and Scott replaced but the producers wouldn't budge" Chris had a sad look on his face " I actually planned on telling you but we sorta got into a few fights and it slipped my mind" he spoke honestly

Courtney ran her fingers over his hand as she turned to look at Chris " Thank you for telling me and trying to get Scott and Duncan off the show" she spoke softly

Chris bent down as Courtney sat in the chair " Do I have anything to worry about?"

She offered him a smile " Of course not "

Chris wasted no time in taking Courtney in his arms and kissing her passionately, he broke their kiss momentarily " Tell me your mine... only mine " he said huskily

" I'm your's ... oh god all your's baby" she cried out wanting him to pleasure every inch of her body

Chris smirked as he ripped off her shirt and began to suck and nibble on her sensitive cocoa nipples causing Courtney to

scream out loudly as she dug her nails into Chris's back

" Fuck babe" Chris grunted out after feeling Courtney digging her nails in his back. He wasted no time in shoving his fingers inside her very wet panties

" Naughty girl" he smirked as he began to rub circles on her clit.

" Oh Chris! " the brunette cried out " Finger fuck me " Chris obeyed her command and thrust his index and middle fingers inside her tight entrance, pumping harder as she called out his name

" cum for me babe " he soothed as he continued to quickly thrust his fingers in and out of her.

" CHRIS! I'm.. I'm cumming!" she screamed out as she came all over his fingers

" Good girl" He kissed her as he removed his cum soaked fingers

" Come put those sexy lips to good use " Courtney knew what he wanted and happy dropped down on her knees as she unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers revealing his very large member. Courtney eagerily took the tip in her mouth as she pumped his shaft with her hands

" god damn Court" the host marveled in delight as he grabbed her by the hair and thrust his cock down her throat causing her to gag some. She started to massage Chris's balls as he thrust faster into her mouth.

" Ahhhhhh" Chris grunted out as he shot his hot sticky seed down her throat to which she swallowed down

" I want more " she smiled seductively at Chris He immediately picked Courtney up and bent her over the chair making her moan out

" Smack my ass " she demanded He smacked her left ass cheek leaving a red hand print

" Harder!" she hissed Chris did as he was told and with that he shoved his rock hard member deep inside wet pussy

" Faster " she panted out as Chris pounded into her making her breathing rapid . Just as he was about to comply a loud knock at the door interrupted them. Chris pulled out of Courtney and threw on his pants as she hurried to find her top.

" Hang on" Chris called out as the straightened themselves up.

" Come in" the host said DJ walked in and greeted Chris and Courtney

" Sorry for interrupting I was just wondering if Candice liked bunnies?" Courtney looked a little confused

" Bunnies? as in stuffed or alive?"

" Alive I brought my pet bunny with me I couldn't leave bunny home with Mama" He continued talking before Chris spoke up

" Ok bro she's like fourth months old I'm sure unless it involves eating, crying ,or pooping Candice won't mind" Courtney just looked at Chris as DJ gave Chris a funny look

" You sure know a lot about Courtney's daughter, thanks again"DJ retorted as he gave Courtney a smile

" Brick your up" an annoyed Chris shouted into the loud Speaker. Earning a punch in the arm from Courtney " Ow what the hell" Chris rubbed his arm

" You idiot you practically got us caught " she yelled " DJ was asking me about Candice aand you jumped in there and I saw the way he looked at you"

" Well sorry but his question was dumb and he interrupted us fucking " he whined

" We need to be more careful if you don't want anyone knowing about us right now " she stated.

Brick had made his way downstairs where he heard Scott talking about Courtney and seen a distressed Candice

" Sir, Brick reporting for baby duty" the cadet said

" here ya go " scott handed Candice to Brick " Good luck " he laughed "

Hi there ma'am I'm Brick and I'll be taking care of you " he told the infant as she cried some more " Are you hungry?" he looked her and decided to go make her bottle and after checking the temperature carefully he began to feed Candice.

" I'm sorry Court but its hard not to touch you, and kiss you whenever I please " Chris grinned at her

" Yeah well You were the one who wanted me to do this show, so you need to cool before someone learns we're already together" she reminded him

" Alright I'll try to not touch you and stuff" he rolled his eyes

" Well I mean we could finish what just got interrupted" she raised her eyebrow " I need a shower want to join me?" she winked as she went into the next room to take a shower. Chris had taken his clothes off and took off towards the bathroom. Courtney had started the water letting it get nice and warm as she took off the remaining items of clothing when she seen Chris walk in

" Glad you decided to join me" she smirked as she got into the shower

" You know I love shower sex " he grinned even wider as he pushed her against the wall and pinned her arms over head and began to kiss her neck while his fingers made their way to her tender opening.

" Fuck me Chris " she moaned out as she felt her womanhood getting wetter with each kiss he placed on her delicate neck.

" I can't take it anymore I need you inside of me " she begged

" As you wish " he smirked as he bent the cit over and began to pound into her wet opening making her yell out in pleasure

" Oh fuck Chris " she moaned out uncontrollably as Chris thruster deeper inside of her hitting her G spot

" Don't stop ,please don't stop" she pleaded for more

" Never babe" Chris grabbed her waist and thrust himself as hard as he could sending Courtney into new relms of pleasure

" Damn babe your pussy is so tight" he loved how she fit around his length. Courtney could feel her walls tightening around his cock as he kept thrusting into her

" CHRIS!!! I'm...Cumming!" she panted out hoarsely

" Cum for me babe" he encouraged as he began to have an explosion of his own deep inside of her.

" I love you " Chris spoke as he tried to catch his breathe

" I love you too " Courtney said as she kissed him softly as she started to wash her hair .

" Need some help?" Chris asked

" I thought you'd never ask" Courtney laughed and handed Chris the bottle of conditioner

" Make sure you really lather it in good " she instructed Chris put the conditioner in his hand as he started to massage it into Courtney's hair and then he makes sure to rinse it all out before he takes a loofah and squirts some of her body wash onto it

"Turn around " he commands Courtney turns to face Chris as he begins to rub the loofah on her breasts and stomach

"Mmm Chris" Courtney moaned out as Chris kept cleaning her perfect curvaceous body.

After Brick had feed Candice he decided to try and burp her, much to his dismay she threw up all over him.

" Are you sick?" the cadet was concerned for the small child .

Chris and Courtney finally made their way out of the shower and they both were now fully clothed

" hahaha" Chris was laughing so hard he was holding his side Courtney was confused at what he was laughing about

" What's so funny?" " Brick " he chuckled

" Candice puked on him " he laughed even harder Courtney slapped him in the arm

" That's not funny jackass, she probably ate too fast or doesn't feel good "

" Ow! sorry" he said as he rubbed his arm

" Duncan your up " he looks at Courtney " That better?"

" I don't care who goes next but you shouldn't laugh when our daughter puke's on someone " she crossed her arms.

" I'll try to refrain from laughing next time " he tried to hide the smirk forming on his face .

Duncan walked into the kitchen where Brick was trying to clean off the puke

" Looks like you missed a spot" The delinquent laughed

" Here you go solider" Brick handed Candice to Duncan

" Hey princess! You really are like a mini Courtney " Duncan admitted. Candice began to fuss some and then Duncan walked them back into living room where he sat down on a rocking chair

" This is much better " Duncan said before looking down at a now resting Candice . He didn't know why but it really bothered him that Courtney had a baby and no one knew who the dad was

" I wonder who your dad could be " he spoke softly His thoughts kept going back to Courtney , sure he knew he screwed up their relationship but he had also messed his relationship up with Gwen because he wasn't over Courtney yet

" I gotta make things right with princess " he spoke to himself.

Chris was no longer laughing instead he was beyond pissed at how Duncan was cuddling his daughter and talking about making things right with his soon to be fiancee

" DJ!" Chris yelled through the loud speaker " You're up!"

" It hasn't even been twenty minutes" Courtney looked to Chris

" He's had enough time " he yelled

" What is wrong with you?" she questioned He took her by the arm

" Here since you obviously didn't watch" Chris rewound the footage of Duncan and Candice Courtney couldn't help but to be a little more attracted to Duncan, she knew it was wrong but she had to admit that was a really cute moment.

" Do we really need more of this?" Chris asked annoyed

" He's just as bad as dirt boy "

" Okay I get it, but are you more mad at how he is with Candice or because he said he wanted to make things right with me?" Courtney questioned Chris as she looked him dead in the eye Chris sighed as he tried to avoid looking Courtney in her onyx eyes

" look I hate seeing all these loosers cuddling up to my daughter " he said honestly " obviously I don't want Duncan or any other guy making things right with you or trying to take you away from me " Courtney had to admit Chris was pretty hot when he was jealous

" Chris you know this all could have been avoided if you just told everyone we were together " She said matter of factly

" But I want you to know that you are the only one I'm interested in " She kissed him softly on the lips

" Come to my room tonight and I'll show you how much I love you" She whispered seductively in his ear Chris wrapped his arms around her little frame

" can I get a preview now?" he smirked Courtney put her hand on his face

" Nope you'll just have to wait " She smiled.

Just as Duncan was falling asleep DJ woke him up

" Hey man, sorry but Chris said it was time for me to take over "

Duncan stretched as he looked at the sleeping baby

" It's cool I'll get up and hand her too you, if your lucky she'll stay asleep " The punk kissed the little girls head.

DJ sat in the chair as he held out his arms and Duncan had placed a sleeping Candice in his arms .

" Hey little one " DJ spoke quietly

Duncan went back to his room determined to win the next challenge.

Chris smacked Courtney's ass " You're such a tease "

Courtney laughed " But you love me " she smiled

An hour later Alejandro was on baby duty

" Ugh is that unpleasant smell you?" the Latin man sniffed as Candice cried

" What does your mom feed you?" he wrinkled his nose as he changed the baby's diaper

" Looks like Al can't handle a diaper change " Chris laughed

" what a whiner" the brunette said as she rolled her eyes

" Brick didn't complain near as much and he got puked on "

" I think Al should be the next to go" Chris stated

" You know I was thinking the same thing" She smiled

Meanwhile Candice was still crying and Alejandro wasnt having much luck on calming her down.

" Chris can we be done with this challenge, Candice isn't calming down" a concerned Courtney asked

Chris kissed her quickly " Yeah you go to the living room, I'll be there in a minute"

Courtney kissed him back and thanked him as she left and made her way into the living room.

" Alejandro your done bro! Now can I have everyone gather back downstairs" Chris said sharply

" aye finally" the Latin sighed

" Candice giving you a hard time?" Courtney gave him a half smile

" Courtney!" he exclaimed " No not at all she was a pure delight " He tried to sweet talk

" Is that so?" she tried to hold back her laughter as she took her daughter from his arms

" I would be honored to watch her anytime " He said smoothly

" I'll remember that " Courtney replied before walking away from Alejandro

" Time for part two of today's challenge Chris smirked " but before I announce who will be going First, Courtney will tell you who won the first challenge and some one on one time with her tonight " He tried to hide his jealousy

Courtney smiled at the guys as she held Candice close to her " Well a lot of you really surprised me at how well you were with my daughter but their was one who really took me by surprise " She paused

" Brick you handled being puked on rather well, Duncan you seemed very comfortable with Candice and Lightning you really have a way with babies" she looked at the three guys and then to Chris

" Unfortunately I can only chose one winner and that is Lightning" she smiled

" Sha-yeah!" the jock exclaimed as he kissed his biceps

" Now since Lightning won the first challenge and alone time with Courtney he doesn't have to do the family activity"

the host said

" Duncan your up first "

Duncan walked up and smiled at Courtney and Candice " I planned a day at the park complete with picnic" he smirked

Courtney smiled as she grabbed Candice's diaper bag " Sounds fun"

Duncan and Courtney walked out of the door and Courtney placed Candice inside of her stroller, since it was a nice day they decided to walk to the park which was only a few blocks away.

" This was a great idea Duncan " Courtney praised him

The punk gave her his signature smirk " Glad your happy with it princess " he stopped briefly before looking over at her

" Princess there's something I need to say"

Courtney looked at him " Okay you know you can tell me anything Duncan "

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair " I'm really sorry about all The Gwen stuff and for how I treated you " Duncan told her honestly.

Courtney was taken back by Duncan's apology " Duncan " she thought to herself for a moment

" It took me awhile to get over it but I did and thank you for apologizing" she meant what she said but she was hoping to not have this discussion right now

" maybe we can finish talking about this later?" she smiled

" Yeah sure " he nodded his head

" Want me to push the stroller?" he offered

" Thanks " she smiled

Back at the house Chris was pacing around his room anxiously awaiting for Courtney to return. He pulls out his cell " Whats going on? Has he done anything to her?" his voice getting more agitated

" Your suspose to be watching them!" chris yelled into the phone

After talking and walking around the park Courtney and Duncan headed back to the house " This was actually really nice " Courtney smiled

" Good enough to win?" Duncan raised his eyebrow

" Maybe , maybe not " she laughed as they arrived back at the house

" Here ya go" duncan holds the door open for Courtney

She smiles " Thank you " She picks Candice uo from the stroller and makes her way to Chris's room and knocks

" It's open" the host yells

Courtney walks in " Miss us?" she smirked

" What happened on your date?" he interrogated " Why do you seem so happy?"

She walks over to him " It was just an hour at the park, nothing happened minus Duncan apologizing to me" she had put Candice in her crib and wrapped her arms around Chris

Chris pulled away " He apologized?" his expression became unreadable

" Did you two kiss?"

Courtney looked at him with hurt in her eyes " No! how could you even think i would do something like that "

" Come on Court we were screwing on and off since season 2" he knew it was a low ball move but his jealousy had taken over

Courtney's eyes begin to sting as tears start to fall down her cheek " You're an asshole!" she spat. Chris watched her as she wiped away her tears

" Hey i wasnt complaining just saying you're not as innocent as you like to claim" he stated. Deep down he knew he crossed the line .

Courtney slapped Chris hard in the face " Go to hell!" she screamed as she threw the promise ring at him " Guess we're both free to do whatever we please now"

She stormed out of Chris's room

" Court! Court come back" he shouted

" Damnit!" he hissed to himself

Courtney ran up to her room hopinh she didnt run into any of the guys, Once she made it to her room she slammed the door shut and buried her face in the pillow as her tear's poured out of her eyes .

Chris's mind was all over the place he knew he had to tall to her but they also had to finish the challenge. " Everyone meet me downstairs in twenty minutes "

He reached inside his drawer and placed the item in his back pocket before he went to Courtney's room

" Go away please " a muffled voice cried out

Chris could tell she was crying so he continued to knock until Courtney finally answered the door.

" What the hell do you want?" she hissed

" Can i please come in for a minute?" he tried to plead with her. He hated himself for hurting her, he knew better than to throw their past in her face like that.

" Whatever" she walked back over to the bed as she dried her tears

" Court im really sorry for what i said, i know it was out of line" he looked down at the floor and then back up at her

She glared at the host " Yeah but you still said it and obviously you dont trust me" her voice growing louder

" Was i just another notch on your bed post? "

Chris was hurt by the question " What? No! Courtney i love you" he felt a tear run down his face

" I only said that stuff because i was jealous" He sighed

" You were jealous? " she snorted

" So that makes it all okay? "

Chris reached for her hand and she moved it away

" No No it doesnt but i really am sorry" He gently rubbed his hand over her face

" I lost my mind when Chef said he didnt see you and Duncan earlier so i thought the worst thing, because if i was Duncan i would want you back too" He hated how vulnerable she made him sometimes.

" That does not give you the right to accuse me of cheating and then bring our past up!" She snapped

" You know we stopped sleeping together when Duncan and I got back together"

The host rubbed his hands over his face

" I know it doesnt and I remeber that, i hated that you went back to that punk " he growled

" He was never good enough for you "

Courtney couldnt help but laugh at Chris's remark " He wasnt good enough for me? Coming from the guy who kept ma and his daughter a secret so he could get another tv show"

" Look i know ive screwed up alot, but im really trying to fix this" Chris once again took Courtney's hand

" Courtney i know the timming is bad and originally i had something more romantic planned out but here goes nothing"

He got down on one knee as he looked in her eyes

" Courtney, babe i know i screw up alot and do things to piss you off, but you also help me to be a better man and father. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Courtney just starred at him shocked he'd have the nerve to propose now of all times " I..uh dont we have a challenge to finish?"

" Umm yeah, but i just ask you to marry me and thats the response i get?" chris's voice was cracking

" What did you expect? We broke up and your solution is to propose to me?"

" i've been planning this since Since season 3" he admitted " The truth is i've wanted us to be out in the public and i would have asked you to marry me way before now"

Courtney looked at him confused " Then what stopped you?"

Chris took a deep breathe " Blainely "

" The celebrate manhunt Blainely from world tour?"Courtney still didnt understand

" Thats the one, that conniving bitch some how found out we slept together during season 2 and she threatened to out us" He paused briefly

" And she also bribed Duncan to get back together with you in between seasons just to fuck with me. I didnt tell you because i didnt want to ruin your life or your happiness"

She shook her head " I dont understand why.. why would Blainely care?

" Long story short she was mad that i rejected her and for someone younger and way more attractive " Chris had to admitt it felt good getting this all off of his chest.

Courtney looked at Chris trying to piece everything he was saying together " So she wanted revenge? This doesnt make any sense"

" Look i promise ill explain more later but i really need an answer and we have to go downstairs before everyone gets suscpious

" Chris i cant give you an answer until i know everything and i do mean everything" She said firmly.

Courtney went into her bathroom to fix her make up

" I promise ill tell you anything you want to know, ill come back tonight aroumd midnight"

" Fine but this is your last chance Chris, Dont screw it up!" She warned him

" Promise i wont, ill see you downstairs " with that the host walked downstairs

" Evening guys i know only one of you got to go on your activity date, but Courtney's daughter is sick so Duncan wins by default and the loser will be judged on how well they did with Candice " Chris told them

" That's not fair i spent all day planning something out" Scott complained

" Yeah well Courtney's daughter needs her so the rest of you will be able to complete the challenge tomorrow" Chris replied dryly

" Whats going on?" Courtney asked as all the guys were complaining

" Chris said your daughter is sick and the challenge is put on hold until tomorrow" Noah spoke up

Courtney looked over to Chris

" Did you say that?"

He nodded his head " Yes, so Lightning and Duncan you both get some one on one time with Courtney and Courtney gets to decide who to send home "

" Please dont be me...Please dont be me " Brick kept saying

Courtney clears her throat " While most of you did great with Candice one of you totally blew it " She stopped for a moment

" Alejandro im sorry but your going home tonight "

" Me? but why?" the latin man asked

" You almost threw up changing a diaper and you whined about it the whole time, Brick got puked on and didnt whine he just cleaned it off of himself " She stated

" Eww. that is disgusting " The handsome man replied

" There you go Al your going home and let's hope you dont have any kids of your own" Chris chuckled

Alejandro was mumbling to himself in spanish as he walked out of the hosue.

" Find out who will be next go on the next Total Drama Bachelorette " Chris's voice chripped .


	3. Chapter 3

Courtney had rushed up the stairs after the elimination ceremony " Ugh not again" she muttered as she ran into the bathroom. She had been feeling sick all morning but just shrugged it off as the flu.

After throwing up three times she ran some cool water and splashed it on her face when she heard a knock on her door " Hold on a second " she called out as she went and answered he door

" Lightning?" Courtney gave the jock a small smike

" Are you busy now?" the jock asked

She shook her head " No not really "

" I was hoping we could have some alone time " He smiled

" Yeah of course" she had forgetten that Lightning and Duncan had won alone time with her. " Would you like to come in?"

" i was hoping we could go outside for a bit" he replied

Courtney wasnt used to seeing this side of Lightning " Sure let me grab my jacket " she opened the door wider allowing Lightning to come in while she grabbed a jacket

" All ready " Courtney said

" Sha- awesome!" the jock exclaimed

Chris had grown tried of the guys downstairs and headed off to his room to think about everything that had happened and about how the future of his and Courtney's relationship.

He sighed deeply before grabbing a beer and taking out his cell phone.

Lightning and Courtney made their way outside, he held the door open for Courtney

She smiled " Thank you"

He surprised her again by taking her hand in his and walking over by the pool where he had two chairs already there.

" It's a beautiful night" she said truthfully

Lightning had moved his chair closer to Courtney's

" I like the stars" he said as he looked up at the sky

Courtney looked up and she was immediately cut off by the jock

" Its cool your a single mom" He spoke honestly " My dad was my biggest role model"

The brunette looked at him " Thanks"

" So are you and your father close?" She asked

" yeah my mom wasnt around much" He kept his gaze on the stars

Courtney felt bad for him and patted her hand on his back " Im so sorry to hear that"

" Aint no thang " he smiled " So does your daughter see her dad?"

Courtney knew she'd eventually have to anwer this question. She took a deep breathe and nodded her head

" Yes. She see's him most days"

Before she could finish Lightning had cut her off by placing a kiss on her lips

She pulled away still in shock that he had kissed her

" I..um. I should probably get back upstairs just in case Candice needs me" she stuttered out.

" Sure thang, Lightning could use some more protein"

Courtney had gotten up and walked to the door where they were met by Duncan

" Sup princess?" The duncan asked

"Lightning had a good time" The jock smiled

Courtney felt her face get warm " Me too " she looked back at Duncan

" Hey Duncan"

" Ready for our alone time?" he winked

" Yeah sure, where would you like to go?"she asked

A big cocky grin appeared on his face " Your room?"

She rolled her eyes " We can go to my room, but we are not doing anything except talking " She said firmly

" Fine Fine princess" he said disappointed

Duncan and Courtney had made their way back to her room and he made himself comfortable on her bed while she went to use the bathroom.

" Did ya fall in princess?" the deliquient joked

" Haha no ill be right out" As Courtney went to wash her hands she began to throw up again. Duncan had heard her and knocked on her bathroom door

" You ok princess?"

When she finally stopped she replied " Yeah i think its just the flu"

She washed her hands and her face and came back out

" not looking so hot princess" Duncan stated

Courtney threw a pillow at him " Shut up"

" Easy now" he patted the bed next to him

Courtney sat down next him " So i have to ask you something." She said as she turned to face him

" Why did Blainely bribe you to get back together with me?" she looked duncan right in the eye

His face went white as his eyes widened " What?"

" Duncan i already know that she bribed you to do it" she looked down

" I really need to know why. Look earlier you apologized for the all the Gwen stuff" She paused and looked up at him

" If you really meant it tell why Blainely wanted you to get back together with me "

Duncan sighed " Ill tell you everything if you tell me who Candice's dad is"

Courtney froze she couldnt tell duncan who Candice's dad was but she had to know why Blainely she wanted Duncan to get back with her..

" okay ill tell you but you go first"

He chuckled " You really dont want anyone to know who her dad is, Why is that?" he questioned

" Look its compliacated me and her dad are on and off alot " she sighed

" Princess its ok i know " he patted her hand

" Know what exactly?" she raised her eyebrow

" Its pretty obvious who Candice's dad is"

" It is?" she decided to play along with him.

" Yeah Scott's the dad"

Courtney busted out laughing " you think " Laughs more " Scott's her dad?"

Duncan wasnt expecting this reaction " But if Scott isnt the father than who is?"

She took a deep breathe " Ill tell you once you start explaining the whole Blainely thing" she smirked

" Fine but afterwards you have to tell me who her real dad is" he retorted

She held her hand out " Deal"

He shook her hand " You have to promise not to hit me"

" I promise i wont hit you" she looked at him " Now can we get on with the story?"

" Ease up princess im getting there" he said firmly

" It was right after season 2 and we had just broke up again and Blainely told me she had some dirt on you. "

" Dirt on me?" Courtney interrupted

" Remember the custody case over britany? That dirt she had on you was supposed to help me win"

" I remember the custody hearing , but what dirt and why would she offer to help you?" she questioned

" If ya give me a chance to finish i'd explain it to ya" he snapped

" Sorry go on "

" Anyways as i was saying Blainely said she had dirt on you. I was curious so she told me to meet her in her hotel room after Celebrity Manhunt ended." He gazed over at her

" I went and just so you know nothing happened between us, she did try but i turned her down " he stated

Courtney was intrigued " Blainely tried to sleep with you? And you refused?"

" Yeah and she's ugly of course i refused! Now back to the story Blainely had said that you werent as innocent as you lead people to believe"

Courtney scouffed

" She told me that you were sleeping with Chris and that she could prove it "

Courtney's face fell Chris had been telling the truth. " She really said that?"

Duncan nodded his head " She said she had tapes and pictures "

Courtney swallowed hard

" I didnt buy it so thats when she offered me 20,000 to get back with you"

" Wait she was bluffing about the tapes and pitcures?" Courtney asked

" Look princess i knew she was lying" his hand grazed her's " I knew you would never give that asshole the time of day"

Courtney faked a smile even though she hated to lie to Duncan it was for the best.

Duncan smiled back " Im sorry i took the money and then cheated on you, but i was dumb and needed the money and then me and you started to have more problems and i guess Gwen was an easy way out"

" An easy way out? i thought that you liked Gwen?"

He looked down at the ground " Gwen's cool but we were too much alike and that fire was never really there" he admitted

" Fire like how we would fight?" she asked

He nodded his head " She never really liked to argue and she didnt have that passion you did"

Courtney smiled " We did have some good times didnt we"

Duncan smiled as he scooted closer to Courtney " Yeah we did and we made up even better " he smirked

" Ugh your such an ogre" she hit him in the arm.

" Hey i just agreed with you" he rubbed his arm " So ya gonna tell me who Candice's dad is now?" he asked

Courtney looked at him " okay here's the thing her father doesnt exactly know about her "

" You had a baby and didnt tell the guy?" he was a little surprised

" No no nothing like that, I..uh went to the sperm bank and nine months later Candice was born" She didnt want to lie to Duncan but she couldnt exactly tell him the truth either

His eyes widen " A sperm bank? Are you sure your not just embarrassed by her dad?" he questioned

" Why would you ask that?"

" DJ let something slip earlier" His smirk grew wider

" What did DJ say? "

" Oh not a lot just how you and Chris were hanging out and how Chris started answering questions about your daughter " He looked at her with a cocky look on his face

" Still want to stick to the sperm bank story?"

Courtney felt her face turn red as her heart raced. She knew she shouldnt have lied but if Duncan knew the truth he'd probably tell everyone else.

" Chris and I always hang out, i mean he's the host and we judge challenges together, that's all" She tried to hide the fear in her voice " As for Chris answering questions, its just because he's spent alot of time with us. You know before the show actually started" She said matter of factly

" Ok princess whatever you say"

" Its the truth Duncan" she spat

" Look princess i do still like you but if you are involved with Chris you need to becareful, the guys a scumball" He warned

" Me and Chris?" she snorted " As if and trust me i know Chris as well as you do"

" Maybe you do, but all i have to do is make one phone call and ill have all the dirt on Chris to ruin his career" he said smugly

" Duncan what are you talking about? And i really dont get you, you apologize and tell me about Blainely yet you act like im not being honest with you" she retorted

He chuckled " Memeber when i said Blainely had videos and pitcures? "

Courtney's expression dropped as she nodded her head yes

" Then you remember how i said i didnt believe Blainely?"

Again she shool her head yes

" Well when i told her that she gave me 10 tapes and a huge stack of pictures and lets just say i've known about you and Chris for awhile now"

Courtney was speechless. Why would he confess everything and even try if he knew all along. " Then why not say anything until now?"

" Because princess what fun would that be?" he chuckled " Dont worry i wont say anything for now"

" What do you want Duncan?" she narrowed her eyes.

He smirked " Well see thats where things get interesting "

" What does that mean?"

" As long as im still here your secret will be safe" he said " Also i want you to get rid of farm boy and Noah"

" Scott and Noah? but what do they have to do with any of this?" she asked confused

" I dont like them besides its not like they really stand a chance with you anyways "

" Duncan you do realize that Chris and I are not together right?" Courtney blurrted out

Duncan lifted her chin to meet his gaze "Dont lie princess, i always find out "

She turned her head away " Its not a lie were not together "

" What a shame" a grin formed on his face " In the case i want to be the winner"

" What? Why? You clearly dont have any interest in me. All you want to do is play games" she spat

" Maybe so but i have missed parts of you" he winked

Courtney covered her mouth " i think im going to be sick" She got up and ran into the bathroom

" Im not that bad" He shouted after her .

After Courtney spending ten minutes in the bathroom throwing up Duncan had decided to go back to his room.

Courtney sat on the cold bathroom floor crying. "What am i supposed to do? " she asked herself, When she heard her bedroom door open .

"Court" Chris called out

She got up and came out of the bathroom "Hey" she said sadly

Chris rushed over to her and hugged her " Whats wrong?"

" Everything" she rested her head on his shoulder

He gently rubbed her back " Wanna talk about it?"

" Not really but it does involve you"

" You really are dumping me?" he asked nervously

" Chris Duncan knows about us and Candice" she began to cry softly

" You told him!?"

" No Blainely told him and showed him videos and pictures of us and DJ told him how we hang out and you know alot about Candice " she cried more " He figured it out and now he's telling me who to get rid of and he wants to win"

" That bitch " he gritted his teeth

" He even said he missed parts of me and winked, thank god i had to throw up or who knows what he would have tried to do"

Chris held her tighter " Its okay Court i'll take care of Duncan and Blainely "

" How? If you do anything either one of them could expose us and then you'd lose your show"

" Dont worry about that" he soothed " I meant what i said i want us to be a real family, if i lose this show who cares as long as i have you and Candice " he kissed the top of her head

She was taken back by Chris's words, in all the years thy've been together he had never spoke like that " Chris are you okay? "

" Never better babe"

" But why? i tell you Duncan could expose us and your fine with it?"

" Duncan can think he has the upper hand but he wont say anything ill make sure of it " He pulled her in for a kiss

She kisses him back and pulls back " What does that mean?"

" It means that ill take care of it"

Courtney puts her hands on her hips " Chris you're suppose to be honest with me and you know you still never told me everything about Blainely" she reminded him

He sighed as he sat on her bed " I know come here and ill tell you everything" He was really hoping she forgot.

Courtney climed into her bed and rested her head on his chest " I already know what Duncan told me but now i have to hear it from you"

" Like i said earlier Blainely found out i was sleeping with you and she threatened to expose us, well mostly me ." he looked down at her

" I know that part but why bring Duncan in on it?"

" She knew you guys were on and off again so i guess she thought if Duncan got back with you that would give her a chance to try and get with me " He took a deep breathe

" Look when i was younger i was an asshole especially to Blainely and for whatever reason she keeps trying to get with me"

" It doesnt make sense if you always reject her shouldnt she know that you're not interested in her?" she questioned

" Blainely doesnt give up and for whatever reason she is determined to make me pay for not wanting her " He played with Courtney's hair

" Sorry i was so hard on you earlier" She said

" I deserved it, but i did mean what i said" he paused " I really do want to marry you and for us to be a family "

She smiled " I want it too, but the only way its ever going to work is if we're honest with each about everything"


	4. chapter 4

Meanwhile Duncan was on the phone with Blainely " Look im doing everything you asked me to" he raised his voice

" I want half of the money you promised me! If i dont get it by tomorrow im done helping you with your dumb plan" with that Duncan had hung up the phone and went over to the window and pulled out a smoke.

As he puffed on the joint he had thought about how much he screwed up his life. He didnt really want to hurt Courtney but he really needed the money, he once again was facing a lengthy jail sentence unless he can come up with the money to bail himself.

He sighed " Fuck "

Courtney was happily laying on Chris's chest, when she bolted out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom

Chris sat up " Babe you ok?"

Courtney tried to answer him in between throwing up " Fine" was all she managed to get out

Chris normally would never go in the bathroom when he heard someone puking but he wanted to show Courtney he would be there for her

" Court " he bent down and rubbed her back " Whats wrong?"

" Flu i think " she turned to look at him " could you please get me a cool washcloth?"

"Yeah sure thing" Chris got up and ran the cool water as he put a washcloth under the sink " Here ya go"

She took the washcloth and placed it on her face " Thank you"

" No problem" he smiled " Want me to get you anything?"

" Maybe some water " she said hoarsily

" Coming right up" Chris left her room and went to go get her some water.

A few minutes he returned with the water and found Courtney laying on her bed

" Here ya go Court" he handed her the glass of water

She smiled at him as she took the water " Thank you"

Afrer she drank about half the glass she placed it on the end table " Chris there is something i need to tell you"

He sat on the side of the bed " Everything ok?"

" Not really " she said " Lightning kissed me earlier, i didnt want nor did i even expect it" she said

Chris wasnt happy and his facial expression showed " What the Courtney"

" He kissed me" she explained " but i had to tell you since we are being honest with each other, remember?"

" Did you kiss Duncan too?"

" No! Of course not" she dropped her head down

" Fine, but im not real happy about this"

" Do you really think i would have just kissed him or anyone else here?"

Chris rubbed his head " No not really "

" Can we please not fight right now? All i want is for you to hold me "

Chris laid down and wrapped his arms around her little frame" Why dont we just get some sleep"

" I love that idea" she turned to face him and gently kissed his lips " Good night Chris "

Chris had met her lips as he brushed her hair behind her ears " night Court"

The next morning came way too fast.

Courtney had once again been throwing up in the bathroom. Chris had gotten up ealier so noone saw him leaving from Courtney's room.

Chris had told everyone to get downstairs in 15 minutes for today's challenge.

Courtney had been sitting on the bathroom floor when she had the realization that she hadnt had her period . " Shit " she muttered as she went and grabbed her phone " Hey can you please do me a huge favor?" she asked

" I...um.. I think im pregnant could you please get me a test, ill pay you when you get here. Really? Thank you so much Chef " she put her phone down

" Please just be the flu, please just be the flu"

She was snapped out of her prayer as she heard a loud knock at her door " That was fast"

Her face changed when she saw Chris standing there

" who were you expecting?" his eyes narrowed

" Chef he went to pick up some stuff for me, want to come in?"

" Would love to but its challenge time and i kinda need you downstairs for that"

" Oh right, um let me just take my sweats off "

" You look fine Court "

" Chris im wearing your shirt and sweat pants, ill just throw a dress on quick, give me 5 minutes?"

" Fine just hurry up "

Chris shut the door and walked back downstairs. Courtney knew he was still mad at her about Lightning kissing her and she was worried how he'd react if she was pregnant again.

She pulled out a simple yellow sundress and put it on. Half way down the stairs she ran into Chef " Did you get it?"

" Yeah here" Chef responded

" Ill pay you later, Chris is already pissed off at me "

Chef nodded and she walked up next to Chris " Sorry im late "

Most of the guys reassured her it was fine

Chris looked at her and then the guys " For today's challenge "

Chris was interrupted by Courtney throwing up

" Courtney are you okay? " ask a concerned Scott

Chris glared at him "Well seeing as Courtney is sick today's new challenge will be for you guys to clean this place top to bottom and whoever wins will get a night out with Courtney" The host explained to the guys

Courtney was rather embarrassed and snuck off to her room. She had pulled out the bag that Chef had gave to her and took out the pregnancy test " Here goes nothing " she said to herself as she walked into the bathroom

Knock, Knock " Court open up " Chris said rather loudly

" In the bathroom" she stated as she sat the test up on the sink under a tissue

Chris let himself in and was met by Courtney coming out of the bathroom " How ya feeling?" he looked at her with concern

" Alright i guess"

" Well how does a day at the spa sound?" he asked

She raised her eyebrow " Whats the catch?"

He chuckled " No catch just thought we could take break plus i told Chef to make sure these idiots cleans the whole house "

" Wont it look weird us leaving together? I mean Duncan already knows "

" Dont worry if it makes ya feel better you can leave first and ill meet up with ya" he smirked

" How can i say no to that face " she smiled before pulling him into a heated kiss.

" See ya in a bit Court " he smirked

Chris had left and Courtney went to go back into the bathroom to check her test results when she was interrupted again " What now?"

" Bad time princess?" The punk questioned

" Um.. no not at all i was just on my way out"

He raised his eyebrow " Where ya off too? Doctors appointment?" Duncan's signature smirk formed

" Just going to run a few errands is all"

" Sure princess" he whispered in her ear " We both know thats not what your really doing"

She moved away from the deliquent " What do you want?"

" i just want to know what your up too. Ya know im concerned about you Court" he placed his hand on her back.

She furrowed her brow " Really? Because you didnt seem all that concerned last night. Whats with the sudden change?"

Duncan sighed " maybe i realized that accepting Blainely's deal in the first place was an asshole move "

" It was but whats done is done" Courtney simply stated

" I just wanted to apologize again and see how you are feeling" His eyes softened

" Im alright for the most part , but i should really get going" She looked at the clock on the wall

" Yeah sure. um do ya think we could talk later?" He asked her

Courtney smiled " Sure "

Courtney walked to the door " See you later "

" Bye princess" Duncan smirked

While Brick was busy cleaning the kitchen, Noah was busy vaccuming the common area, Lightning was confused about the challenge. DJ was washing all the clothes, Scott was outside cleaning and Duncan decided to go for a smoke.

Half an hour later Courtney met up with Chris at the spa " Hey " she smiled " Im really glad you set this up for us"

Chris kissed her " Me too babe" he opened the door the door for her

She smiled " Whats got into you?'

" Just thought you'd like me to hold the door open for you" he responded " but if ya dont want me to do that " Courtney cut Chris off

" No I want you to hold the door for me " she walked in

The guys eventuallu made their way to the bedrooms, where Scott decided he would empty Courtney's trash. He also took the opprituninty to leave her a love note.

Before Scott left Lightning and Duncan barged in " What are you two doing in here?" Duncan snarled

" Just picking up for Courtney " Scott replied simply

" Lightning was just going to do the same " Lightning stated

" why does the bathroom look like shit still?" Duncan questioned

" I just sha got here"

Lightning pointed out

" I was just going in there " Scott told them

" I can get it " Duncan offered as he walked into the bathroom and the first thing he saw was Courtney's pregnancy test " Hello... what do you we have here?"

He picked the test up and seen it was positive " Haha i knew it "

" Knew what?" asked Lightning and Scott

" Oh um just that Courtney's trash was full" Duncan said as he wrapped the test in tissue ans shoved it in his pocket

" We should probably get outta here" Duncan informed them

The three guys left and headed to their own room where Duncan sent Courtney a text " I know "

Courtney was interrupted by her phone buzzing " Ugh what now?" she sighed a she read Duncan's text

" Know what Duncan?" she replied

" Dont play dumb princess. Meet me in my room "

" Duncan i told you im running errands right now, give me a half an hour"

" Fine ill be waiting "

Chris looked at Courtney who looked paler than usual " You ok babe?"

" Yeah i just feel kind of sick and now Duncan keeps texting me"

Chris rolled his eyes " Tell him to fuck off "

" easier said than done" she looked at chris

" He knows our secret, remember?"

chris shrugged his shoulders " So what soon the world will know your my finacé" he smirked

Courtney leaned over and kissed Chris passionately

Chris pulled away as Courtney whimpered in displeasure

" Wanna have some fun in the limo?" he winked

Courtney smirked as she got up and went out the door. While she waited on Chris to pay she decided to speed things along and take off her clothes.

A few minutes later Chris opened the limo door to find Courtney in her panties bent over puking

" Court you ok?" he asked concerned

When she could finally speak she told him " Im alright now, but i guess i kind of killed the mood?"

" Nah i love seeing you bent over, just not so much when your sick" Chris said honestly

" Why dont i help you get dressed and then when we get back you take a nice bath and ill check in with the idiots " he offered

Courtney smiled " You know i have to admitt im not used to being so sweet" she inched closer to him

" Its actually a really big turn on" she smirked

" Good maybe later you can show me how much i turn you on?" he winked

" I could do it right now" she began to massage his cock through his jeans causing Chris to grunt in pleasure

" You sure babe? i dont want you to get sick on me"

Courtney jusr nodded her head as she undid Chris's pants and hooked her finger on his boxers and pulled them down to his ankles. His cock now standing at full attention, Courtney made her way down to his balls where she sucked and massaged them making Chris grunt out in pleasure

" Fuck Court " he panted out as he moved her head to his rock hard cock

She took the hint and ran her hand alongside his large cock as she placed kisses on the head of his dick

" Put it all in baby" chris begged her

Courtney smirked she loved to tease Chris and much to his enjoyment she happily took his entire length in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock while she stroked his shaft each time she more saliva ran down his shaft and onto his balls

" Faster" Chris moaned as he grabbed a fist full of her hair shoving his cock further down her throat. Courtney just let Chris fuck her face and it was long before he cried out as he came in her mouth.

Courtney milked him and licked all the remaining cum from the head

" God damn babe" Chris said breathlessly " That was amazing "

Courtney smiled and ran her hands over his chest " I love sucking you off" she admitted

Chris kissed her and then lit a cigerette as Courtney put her clothes back on and about a half an hour later they arrived back at the house.

Courtney was the first to walk in and she quickly made her way to her room.

She was looking everywhere for her test but all she found was a note from Scott " shit " she muttered

Chris walked in and went into the camera room and was reviewing footage, when Chef asked him about Courtney's test.

" What test?" Chris asked confused

" She didnt tell you?" the larger man questioned

" No what test?" chris looked at him

" You should go talk to her" Chef said

" I gotta run" and with that Chef left a confused Chris .

Courtney was pacing around her room trying to think how to ask Scott for her test back when she heard a knock on her door

" Coming" she said as she opened the door

" Princess" Duncan smirked

" Can i help you?" she rolled her eyes

" I think i can help you out" he smirked pushing his way in her room

" What does that mean?"

" I got something of yours" he reached in his pocket " Ya know you really shouldnt leave these things laying around"

Courtney gasped " Duncan is that what i think it is?" her eyes narrowed

" I dont know princess what do you think it is?" he looked at her smugly

" Duncan quit playing games, i need to know what it says"

" You and Chris will be happy " he held the paper covered test out

" Or maybe just you will be happy "

Courtney went to grab the test but Duncan pulled it away

" Not so fast" he said teasingly

" i want something from you first"

Courtney sighed " What do you want Duncan?"

" You've got connections to good lawyers right?"

She nodded her head " yeah but im not following "

" i need a good lawyer and some money " he admitted

" what do you need a lawyer for ?" she asked

" look i got in some trouble and i need a really good lawyer and 10,000 so i can start my life over"

" So you want me to get you a lawyer and ten thousand dollars?" she wanted to make sure she was hearing him correctly

" Yeah"

" I cant promise anything, but ill have my lawyers call you and as for the money i dont have it " she stated


End file.
